Space Wolves From Another Planet
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Three female alien wolves come to our planet for a mission that involves the earth wolves, both male and female. However, their lives and the lives of the earth wolves make a drastic change for the better or worse. Anthro Story. This is rate M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

In a house, overlooking Jasper City, a wolf is looking through a telescope at the stars in the sky. As he is looking through the telescope, his cellphone started to ring and he answered it.

"This Humphrey speaking." said Humphrey on the phone

"Hey Humphrey, it's Garth. Professor Winston wanted me to tell you that we're meeting him at the Jasper City Observatory tomorrow at 12." said Garth

"Alright, thanks for telling me. Why so late?" said Humphrey

"I had to work late at the bar tonight so I couldn't call you sooner. Sorry." said Garth

"No problem. You know, if you're strapped for cash I can give you a loan." said Humphrey

"You know how I feel about owing money; I don't ask for loans if I know I can't possibly pay them." said Garth

"You're credit is always good with me; that's what friends are for you know." said Humphrey

"Not all friends have a friend who comes from a rich family. I appreciate the offer Humphrey, but you know me by now. Besides, I've been doing fine for myself; I'm just getting the extra money for my custom motorcycle anyway." said Garth

"How's it going?" Humphrey asked

"I just need a few more parts and I need to buy that special rare part for it to be finished. I'm going to rest up now. See ya tomorrow." said Garth

"Before you hang up, can I ask you something?" said Humphrey

"Does it have something to do with you finding a date for the friend of a girl that you're dating right now?" said Garth

"How did you know that?" said Humphrey

"Shakey told me that you're dating the vegan girl's, Reba and Janice, at the same time. You know that I just got out of a break up with Claws." said Garth

"Yeah, and I figured I would help you get back in the dating game with one of these two." said Humphrey

"Humphrey, I'm good. I don't need to date anyone for a while. You can have fun with those two yourselves. Besides, they aren't my type. See ya." said Garth immediately hanging up

"Was that Garth?" Reba said walking over with Janice

"Yeah, sorry but he's not interested in dating you or anyone right now." said Humphrey

"Aww! Hey, a shooting star. Let's make a wish." said Reba

"Looks like we're getting some more shooting stars." said Humphrey

"Yay, more wishes." said Janice

Back at Garth's house in the woods, he notices the stars falling from the sky. While he's looking at the falling stars, he grabs a photo of him and his ex-girlfriend Claw and tears it up. Then suddenly, he notices one of the shooting stars falling in the direction of the mountains not too far from where he is now, so he decides to go check it out. When he arrived, he noticed that it wasn't a rock that fell from the sky but a machine; something that's not of this world.

Somewhere in space, a strange spaceship is near earth. Inside the spaceship, there is a white female wolf looking at a screen. Just then, two more female wolves appear on the bridge.

"What's the status on the probes, Lieutenant Lilly?" said the older wolf

"All of them have touched down on Earth Commander Eve, but one of them damaged on entry. I'll have to go down there and fix it." said Lieutenant Lilly

"Will this one probe affect the status of our mission?" said a younger wolf said the younger wolf

"Don't worry First Lieutenant Kate, our mission won't be affected by this." said Commander Eve

"Are you sure, Commander Eve?" said First Lieutenant Kate

"I'm positive. Our mission to extract the essence of the wolf males on earth will go on without delay." said Commander Eve

 **This is another test story that I'm hoping to get off the ground now that I have a little more free time on my hands. This is an anthro story of course. Remember to leave comments and possible request/ideas for this story if you have any**


	2. Chapter 2

Back on the spaceship, Kate and Lilly are in the briefing room of the ship, waiting for Commander Eve to come back with some notes. As they are waiting, Lilly is looking through a pad that's showing her the flora of the planet earth while Kate is customizing her weapon for the journey.

"I don't think you'll need that for the mission." said Lilly

"You never know. I've read some books about how the earth wolves, especially the male wolves. The majority if not all of them are barbaric and crude. They think only of themselves and are prone to violent behaviour when provoked. It's hard to believe that they hold the key to our planet's survival." said Kate placing a blade on her staff

"Not only them, but also the plants that they have on their planet. We need to make sure we save as many as possible. There's this one plant in particular that I know we should get in order to bring it back to Amazonia 5." said Lilly showing Kate a strange blue and pink flower

"While that may be important, we need to focus on getting the essence of the male wolves of this planet. Amazonia 5 and the Grand Matriarch is counting on us to find the the right specimens that will help with our planet's population." said Eve walking into the briefing room

"Commander Eve, I've been meaning to ask this before we leave, but why did the Grand Matriarch only send the three of us? From what I've read, a total of 45 Amazonians(yourself included) were sent to Earth." said Kate

"That's because we didn't have the technology that we have now. Back then, we would have to give birth to the children that we have naturally and hope that they are females instead of males. With this nanotechnology that was developed for our mission, we will simply be able to collect the essence of males and bring that back to Amazonia 5 and make sure that only females are born from the essence of males." Eve explained to Kate and Lilly

"Our other mission is to also find earth female wolves who have a special gene that will allow them to live on our world, correct?" Lilly asked

"Yes, but don't expect a lot from that happening; earth female wolves were and probably still are too ignorant about the opportunity that they could have received by going with us. Also, there weren't that many with the gene who could live on Amazonia 5 at the time. Now, take these injections." said Eve

"Commander Eve, what's it like mating with an earth male?" Lilly asked with a curious look on her face

"Well, it has varied from male to male; some of the experiences I had with the earth males were satisfactory while others were terrible. Since you need to understand what it looks like to mate with an earth male, I can show you." said Eve

"But we've read about mating from the books of Amazonia 5." said Kate

"That can only take you so far. This a hidden recording of a time I mated with an earth wolf named Winston. " said Eve

Eve put in a disc to show Kate and Lilly her experience with mating with an earth wolf. The camera was hidden so Winston wouldn't notice it. This recording was meant to be an updated of what it looks like when it comes to mating with a male wolf looks like.

Winston is kissing Eve on the neck and face. While he is kissing her, Eve simply takes it all in and enjoying his wet mouth. She was then stripped of her clothes until she was completely naked; Winston had his clothes taken off too. Winston then went to her breast and started kissing them too. He then began sucking on her tits and Eve let out huge moans from his wet and warm mouth sucking on her. After getting Eve to orgasm, Winston then had Eve suck on his cock for a long period of time.

(Kate and Lilly were surprised at how their Commander is allowing that earth male to touch her. While Lilly was a little more intrigued by this, but Kate was disgusted by it. Eve was simply admirining her youthful self.)

The video then cut to Winston placing his mouth into Eve's pussy and he started licking it. As he is licking it, Eve would let out pleasurable moans from his licks. She would tell Winston how great he is at this and begged him to keep going. Eve demonstrated this by not only squeezing her breast and licking her tits at the same time. This helped further the sensation that she was feeling thanks to the likcs that she was receiving from Winston.

(Eve explained that earth males like being told that they are doing great when it comes to pleasuring them in any way; it appeals to the male's ego)

Eve was then on her knees for Winston and made sure her butt was high like he wanted. He showed a dominant look on his face before placing his cock inside of her pussy. As he began thrusting his cock inside of her, Eve let out moans of pain and pleasure from his huge cock inside of her pussy. Winston used all of his might to pleasure Eve but also assert himself. He started spanking her butt and Eve would scream in pleasure and pain. Winston asked her who's her daddy; Eve responded that he's her daddy. He then grabbed her breast and squeezed them before bringing him up to her level and kissing her passionately. Winston could then feel himself ready to cum and Eve told her to go right ahead and cum inside of her pussy.

(Eve stopped the video)

"That's just the short version; the full version last for 3 hours." said EVe

"You mated with this earth wolf for 3 hours." said Kate with a surprised look on her face

"He was a very horny individual and it wasn't just me; 2 other wolves were taking a break at the time. Winston was a perfect male specimen to give us his essence to help our planet's population at the time because of his strength, endurance, and even leadership; it wouldn't surprise me if you all came from his essence." said Eve

"Will we be searching for him to help with our mission?" Lilly asked

"Possibly, but chances are he could be dead since Earth has a higher death rate. While we will be investigating other parts of Earth too, we'll be in Jasper City for the most part just because it is one of the familiar territories for our mission. It's also where we will be testing out the nanotechnology given to us for this mission; the success of this technology will determine if we get back up for this mission or not. Until then, I want you to two to rest up for tonight; we'll head out in 0900 hours(9:00)." said EVe

"Yes mama." said Kate and Lilly giving Eve a salute before leaving to their quarters

 **A few things that I would like to say. One, I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing these types of stories so I'm sort of taking it slow for the most part. Once i get back into writing, really, then chapters will be longer. Also, no one is related to anyone in this story; this means that Kate and Lilly aren't biological sisters, Tony and Garth aren't father and son, Winston and Eve aren't related, etc; I'm only doing that for the stories sake if nothing else. And finally, remember to comment on my chapters; I like hearing what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

In the afternoon, Garth arrived at the observatory to meet up with Professor Winston. He noticed that Humphrey is at the entrance too, but he doesn't see Salty. He walks over to Humphrey to greet him.

"Hey Humphrey." said Garth

"Hey Garth." said Humphrey

"Where's Salty?" Garth asked

"He couldn't come today; said it was a family emergency. Did you see that falling stars last night?" said Humphrey

"Yeah, I did." said Garth

"So, what do you think we'll be doing here anyway?" said Humphrey

"I don't know; he didn't tell me the specific detail; I'm more surprised that you don't know since you're more attentive than I am." said Garth

"I don't know; he said that he would tell us when he arrived." said Humphrey

(Just then, a silver car arrived and Professor Winston came out of it)

"Sorry I'm late gentlemen; I had to find certain files in my house that I misplaced for some reason." said Winston

"So, what are we doing here anyway?" Garth asked

"We're here to see an old friend of mine, Professor Tony." said Winston

The both of them went inside and followed Winston into the observatory to see Professor Tony. As they went inside and headed to his office, he thought he noticed someone following them. He looked back to see if they were being followed, but the figure that he thought was following them is gone. Humphrey asked if something was wrong, but Garth told him that it was nothing. When they arrived at the office, they found it not only empty and wrecked.

"I take it this means Professor Tony is a slob or something." said Humphrey

"What happened to this place?" Winston asked himself looking around the place

"It looks like this place was ransacked or something." said Garth

"Humphrey, get the security guards here, now." said Winston

"Alright." said Humphrey leaving to get help

"I wonder who caused this?" said Winston

(Garth began to think that strange wolf that he saw might have been the one that did this. However, he doesn't have any proof that it was that guy nor does he know if this happened recently or last night.)

"Professor Winston, take a look at this; it's addressed to you." said Garth noticing a letter addressed to Winston

"Let me see that. I don't believe it." said Winston

"What is it?" Garth asked

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Looks like we'll have to reschedule our plans for today. You and Humphrey can go for today." said Winston

Garth met up with Humphrey outside of the observatory after he got the security guard to take a look at Tony's office.

"So, what do you think happened to Professor Tony?" Garth asked

"Maybe he had a party in his office and forgot to clean up. I was only trying to lighten the mood. So, what do you want to do now that we have all this free time?" said Humphrey

"I was going to head back home and work on my bike after I did some grocery shopping." said Garth

"Hold on, it's my phone. Hello. Hey, Mooch; what is it? Seriously. Are you sure? Ok, I'll be right there." said Humphrey grabbing his phone and answering it

"What is it?" Garth asked

"It's Shakey; he's in the hospital." said Humphrey

"How's he doing?" Garth asked

"Fine; he just needs me to come pick him up. I'll see you later." said Humphrey leaving

"Alright, bye." said Garth leaving too

Humphrey and Garth got in their cars and left. In Garth's car, he's receiving a call from his former friend and football teammate Nars on his phone. Garth and Nars used to be friends since high school and were friends for their freshman year in college. However, they stopped being friends after Garth quit the football team and they haven't talked to each other ever since. Garth chose to ignore the call since he figured that it was an accidental call anyway.

In the college dorm of Jasper University, Nars is in the bathroom putting on some cologne after getting out of the shower. Once he walks out of the bathroom and heads to his room, he finds that one of the cheerleaders, Sweets, is holding his phone.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Nars asked

"Sorry, I thought it was my phone at first; I realized that it wasn't mine after all and I may have accidentally called someone but they didn't answer it." said Sweets

"That number you pressed is someone I know for a fact won't answer my phone; I wouldn't answer any call he would send me anyway." said Nars

"By the way, how come you don't have football practice today?" said Sweets

"The coach had to reschedule due to a hole that was supposedly caused by that meteor shower the other night. But that doesn't matter; let's get ready for round 3." said Nars

"Ok, but can we not do it in the butt this time." said Sweets

"Nope. It's that or I don't use a condom at all." said Nars

Before Sweets could say anything else, Nars kissed her passionately and pins her down. Sweets began to succumb to his kiss and simply allowed him to kiss her. Nars then proceed to licking her body, starting with her neck and all the way to her breast. As he is licking her, Sweets starts to moan in pleasure from his licks and kisses. Things started to intensify when he started sucking on both of her tits. This caused Sweets to not only moan from his warm mouth, but she could also feel the sensation of having his tongue lick her course through her veins; this even made her orgasm a lot faster than usual.

Not giving her enough time to recover, Nars placed his cock inside of her mouth and her ordered her to start sucking on it. Sweets did what he asked and started sucking on his cock immensely. As she is sucking on it, she began to lick her tongue all over it and even took moments to kiss his cock. Nars told her to keep it up and not stop in anyway. He then told her suck on it faster, which she did and Nars could feel the immense sensation he was getting from her wet mouth. He enjoyed the rush he was getting from having his cock sucked on so immensely. This went on until Nars let out his load inside of Sweets mouth; she swallowed all of it.\

He then picked her up and pinned her to the wall in order to lick her pussy. He placed his entire mouth in there and licked it and kissed it all at the same time. Sweets began to feel the same sensation she was getting when he was sucking on her tits and licking her. She begged him to slow down just a little bit but Nars didn't pay too much attention and proceeded to continue licking and sucking on her anyway. In a way, Sweets didn't mind it that much since the sensation she was getting still felt good.

Nars then put her down on the bed and told her to get on all fours for him. He went into his drawer, grabbed a condom, put it on, and then placed his cock inside of her pussy. Once inside of her pussy, he began to thrust his cock inside of her real hard. Sweets let out painful and pleasurable moans from having his cock inside of her pussy; she even told Nars how big it is inside of her. Nars then proceed to placing his cock inside of her ass next. To prevent Sweets from complaining, he grabbed on to her breast and squeezed them to mix the pleasure and pain she is receiving; Nars even spanked her a few times just for the fun of it. As this went on, Nars could then feel himself ready to let out his load again. He took of the condom and sprayed all of his juices on Sweets butt.

Elsewhere, Winston is looking at the letter left to him by Tony. He opened the letter and it only had one sentence: Not all of them left Earth.

In the city, Kate and Eve are walking through the streets in very revealing outfits; Lilly isn't with them because she is focusing on finding the crashed pod that fell to Earth and finding the fauna that is worth collecting. However, they didn't know that they were being watched by two other female wolves; these wolves are also from Amazonia 5.


	4. Chapter 4

(A few hours ago)

Kate, Lilly, and Eve arrived on Earth in a small field not too far from the city; their ship remained in space and is cloaked so no one on Earth would find it.

"So, what do we do now?" said Kate

"First, we need to find a place to live long term while we're on this planet." said Eve

"Couldn't we just stay on the ship?" Kate asked

"We're going to be on this planet for a long time and we need a place to live while we're here in order to blend in with the wolves on this planet, so no." said Eve

"Where did you and the other wolves that did this stay last time; couldn't we stay there?" Lilly asked

"The place we stayed in was called a whore house, but we won't be staying at a place like that just because there are three of us but also places like that weren't all that great to stay in." said Eve

"So where are we going to stay in?" said Kate

"According to the data from the probes, this place is up for rent; we can stay there and complete our mission with ease if we live here." said Lilly

"But this planet requires us to have money, so how are we going to live there without money?" said Kate

"This container that I have here has the money that we used for this mission last time; it's enough to rent a house and pay for the rest of the expenses we need to live on this planet." said Eve bringing out a container of money

"That's good." said Kate

"Since that's taken care of, I think I should head out and find where the probe dropped and collect some of the flora on this planet too." said Lilly

"Alright Lilly, but be careful. If anything goes wrong, contact me and Kate as soon as possible." said Eve

"Yes, Commander." said Lilly

Kate and Eve went into the city and went to the place where they could live. It didn't take them that long to get the house they planned on renting for their mission; mainly because Eve was able to seduce the landlord with ease. Once they had unpacked everything they brought with them from the ship, they got changed into something very revealing and sexy dresses to walk around in so they could catch the eyes of any wolves who will be perfect specimens for their mission.

"I can't believe this stuff works on male wolves." said Kate

"Male wolves are stupid and horny enough to want us women when we're dressed like this." said Eve

"I can't believe they are the key to the survival." said Kate rolling her eyes

"Hey hot stuff, how about you and me….." said a male wolf placing his arms around Kate before Kate twist his arm

"Lay off asshole." Kate shouted

"I'm sorry." said the male wolf

"Kate, let him go." said Eve

"You're crazy." said the male wolf after Kate let him go

"You're lucky that wolf doesn't have the specific traits we need for our mission." said Eve

"I'm sorry commander Eve, but it just bothers me that these men are the key to our planet's survival." said Kate

"I was like you when I arrived on this planet for the mission. I didn't like the idea of mating with a male wolf since the rumors of women being subservient to men is indeed true; it wouldn't surprise me if that is still true to this day. However, there are some men who think they can take advantage of women but if we use the right words and our bodies, we can exploit them while we're here. Now check the scanner to see if there are any male specimens that fit the criteria." said Eve

"According to the scanner, there are a total of 6 male wolves in the area. However, from the looks of things three of them are close to not meeting our criteria and one of them is with that woman over there. There are two wolves in that bar that fit the criteria; however, it looks like one of them is leaving with another woman. The one I just told you about is still in there." said Kate looking at the scanner

"I see. Since you are inexperienced in this sort of thing, I'm going to show you how this works and you are going to pay attention to how it is done." said Eve

Eve walked into the bar and sat next to Humphrey and ordered a drink. Kate was watching from the outside and is using a listening device. She listened as Eve talked to Humphrey and the two of them are talking and drinking at the same time. Kate also notices how many drinks they are having too; Kate has heard rumors that Commander Eve is a heavy drinker and has a high alcohol tolerance, but she never thought it was this much given that she just finished her 20th shot of alcohol.

Inside the bar, Eve and Humphrey are finishing the last of their shots.

"Wow lady, you can really handle your alcohol." said Humphrey complimenting her

"That's what all the guys tell me. What can I say, I love alcohol. Besides, I'm celebrating my comeback to this wonderful city." said Eve drinking another shot of alcohol

"When was the last time you came to this city?" Humphrey asked

"It was a long time ago; I was probably your age, if not younger." said Eve

"That's must have been a long time ago." said Humphrey drinking another shot and slightly being drunk

"How old do you think I am?" said Eve

"I've learned never to guess or ask a lady how old she is." said Humphrey

"You're such a gentleman. "said Eve

"That being said, you look really hot and sexy for a woman such as yourself; that's not the alcohol talking, I assure you." said Humphrey

"Oh Humphrey, you're such a nice young wolf; you must get all the girls. By definition, you are indeed a lady's wolf. I like that." said Eve

"Wow, I've never been with an older wolf before." said Humphrey

"Well then, you're in for a ride." said Eve

Humphrey and Eve got up and walked back to Eve's apartment. While walking back, Eve is giving Kate some signals to continue observing what she is about to do to Humphrey. She also orders Kate to have the extraction needle ready for after she's extracted the essence from Humphrey; Eve tells her to remain hidden for this too.

Back at the apartment, Humphrey and Eve continue to make out and head toward Eve's room. As they are making out, Humphrey notices a photo of her and what appears to be Professor Winston. Humphrey ask her if she knew someone named Winston and she said yes; she explained that they used to be lovers at one point but she broke up with him after she had to leave town for "other things". Humphrey explains that he knows him since he along with his friends, Garth and Salty, works for him as an intern/teacher assistant. He also asks if it's awkward to be having sex with him knowing that he knows a former lover of hers. Eve tells him that she and Winston were a long time ago and it wouldn't bother her or him in any way; besides, she tells him that is he really going to tell him that they are about to have sex. Humphrey responds with no and the two of the begin to make out again and strip each other of their clothes.

Kate continues to watch as the two are about to have sex. Then she notices that Lilly is sending her a message saying that she has managed to find some of the pieces of their broken probe but there are some that are missing; she plans on looking for them for the time being. She also said that she has also found a nearby male specimen and is going to engage him in order to get some samples from him too. Kate couldn't believe that Lilly is already taking initiative about this but she is not since she despises male wolves; she feels like she is being a terrible soldier.

Back with Humphrey and Eve, they were already getting busy already. Humphrey is laying no his back on the bed while Eve is sucking on his cock. He enjoyed the pleasure of having an older woman's mouth on him like that. He could feel the sensation of her warm saliva and wet tongue on him. Humphrey could tell that she is a very experienced woman just from her sucks. Then suddenly, he let out his load in Eve's mouth way faster than usual; he felt embarrassed since he has been known to last longer than this. Eve laughed at Humphrey's face and told him not to be embarrassed by this, but to see if he can make her climax faster. Humphrey took her on that offer and she placed her butt on his face in order to expose her pussy to him. He started to lick it as fast as possible in order to get her to climax as fast as possible. Eve could tell that Humphrey was putting in the effort of trying to pleasure her; she was enjoying this of course. She could feel the sensation of his licks coursing through her body and she started to squeeze her breast just to hold back the sensation. While it did take a while, but Humphrey managed to make her climax. Humphrey then had Eve sit on his cock and made her bounce on it. Eve could feel the sensation of having his cock in her pussy and loved how hard it is inside of her. She let out moans of pleasure and excitement at how Humphrey is pleasuring her. She could also feel how he was using all of his energy by grabbing her ass, spanking it, kissing her, and grabbing her breast. Eve then turned her head around and gave Humphrey a big kiss. Humphrey then had her get on all fours for him and placed his cock inside of her ass. He thrusted it as hard as he could and Eve let out huge moans of pleasure from it. She begged Humphrey to keep going and to make it worth her while, which Humphrey did for her. This would go on for a long time until Humphrey could feel himself ready to cum. Eve told her to let it all out in her ass and she did exactly what she asked him to do.

Outside of the apartment on a nearby rooftop, there are two female wolves who were watching Eve and Humphrey. Their names are Carney and Princess; they are also wolves from Amazonia 5 too.

"It would seem that Eve still has her old ways when it comes to the seduction of male wolves on this planet." said Carney

"Looks like she relegated Kate to simply watching; not surprising considering she looked disgusted when she found out that she was assigned to Commander Eve's team in gaining the essence of male wolves on this planet. By the way Commander Carney, why are we even watching this? "said Princess

"I just wanted to see my old friend in action before we begin our mission: Now, let's go." said Carney

"What should we do with these males? I think we've drained them dry." said Princess looking at five male wolves completely naked on the ground

"Take those two back with us. You can eliminate the other three since they don't fit the criteria we need." said Carney giving Princess a strange gun

"Very well." said Princess pointing the gun at the three male wolves and a strange ray comes out.


End file.
